Adventures of the Arclights
by Tesla-Voltage
Summary: Basically, an alternative universe where Trey had 5 heart pieces after the battle with Yuma, so he went into the finals and none of the Arclights fell comatose after losing a battle. This focuses on the Adventures of the Arclights! This will update irreguarly and will last a while. T for mild adult themes, language and some will be M/MA (i will put a warning at the start of it)
1. Chapter 1

[Following the events of Trey's battle against Yuma, he did not fall comatose, instead, he gained knowledge of how good Yuma duels, and he wanted to be like Yuma. Trey had 6 heart pieces, and gave one to Yuma, so he was in the finals, but went to have a cosy rest straight after (note: in this fanfiction, none of the Arclights fall comatose after losing a duel, they feel sleepy). Vetrix (Tron) and Quinton (V) discussed the power of Yuma.]

Vetrix asked Quinton, "how strong is Yuma? Trey went through a gruelling ritual, and he was sure he would win! What is happening?"

Quinton replied, "I don't know, but this Tsukumo kid has the potential to beat us all!"

Vetrix exclaimed, "Don't worry. Trey was going to win for us, but I guess we have to do it for him. Now let us get some rest. We all have a busy day tomorrow."

[The next day]

"Humph!" yawned Quattro (IV). He was determined to win the WDC.

"Be quiet Quattro, Trey and father are resting!" said Quinton

"So what? Both of them are sleep-"

"You guys ok?" said Trey, in his clothes coming out of the bathroom.

"You never wake up this early Trey! It's 4:30 in the morning! What's gotten into you?" replied Quattro.

"I was strengthening my deck. I was going back to sleep and I just needed to go to the toilet."

"That's odd." Quinton said. "You're always sleepy. Did Yuma influence you?"

"In a way, I guess. He showed me his power and how good he is at duelling. He was so good! He beat me fair and squa-"

"Shut up, you runt! How could you say that? He's our enemy Trey, not our friend!" exclaimed Quattro.

"But after we duel, we become friends, don't we? Me and Yuma had the best duel eve-"

"Trey, you little pipsqueak, you forgot. He stands in our way. Why did you duel hi-"

"Quattro, I duelled for that, yes, but he made me realise! Duelling is not a way to get revenge, or to hurt someone, but for fun!"

"Trey, are you sure you're alright? What is in you?"

To the brothers' surprise, Vetrix was walking down the stairs. He was wide awake, and in his clothes, but not angry when he said that.

"Nothing, father. I'm totally fine."

"Has… Yuma's influence… changed you?" Vetrix said as he stared down on Trey.

"Not at all, but it has inspired me. I realised the power between Yuma and Astral is greater than I thought."

"Who's Astral?"

"What's that little pipsqueak's friend's name called?

"Settle down, Quinton and Quattro, and let Trey do the talking"

"So… what happened is this…"

[The same day: 8:54 pm, at the hall where the finalists' party is being held]

'Astral… Astral…' Vetrix thought to himself. 'Where could he be?'

"I suggest you stop shoving your hands in that chocolate fountain, Yuma," a voice said.

'Huh?' thought Vetrix. 'Who was that?'

"Astral, please!" said Yuma. "This is the best chocolate ever!" he said, stuffing chocolate in his mouth.

Then Vetrix saw it.

'Just as Trey described! So this is the hidden power Yuma has!'

[The next day]

"Hello everyone! Are you ready to watch the duel coaster finals!" screamed Mr. Heartland.

"YEAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the crowd.

"Your voices are… **HEART BURNING!** " exclaimed Mr. Heartland back! {Heart burning is what he said in the jap/Italian version}

"YEAH!" screamed the crowd back.

"Are you ready for the plan guys?" said Quattro.

"Yes, and now we can get revenge on Faker!" said Quinton

"Alright, so let's do it! Target Kite!" screamed Vetrix.

"You have me as a backup, though. I'll try not to fight unless I need to." replied Trey.

"So let's show Faker our power…" replied Quinton.

"AS THE ARCLIGHT FAMILY!" screamed Vetrix!


	2. Episode 2: The power of the family!

[A few hours later, on the same day]

"What a match we just had! Yuma Tsukumo, joined with two last-minute teammates, managed to beat the Triad of Terror {fallout boys, whatever you wanna say, it's the three that teamed up against Yuma} and is now currently heading towards the Dragon's Den {as before, it's the cave/den, whatever you want to say, I'm chilled} along with other duelist- Oh! What's going on! Kite is getting triple teamed by the Arclight family! I don't know what to say except… this match looks **HEART BURNING!** "

"Orbital, watch Vetrix's movements." says Kite.

"R-R-Roger that, sir!" says Orbital 7.

"Oh, you have a pipsqueak of a robot? Well, I have Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder! Attack him directly!" screamed Quattro

"I active the trap: Galaxy-Eyes Reborn!" replied Kite. "It lets me summon Galaxy Eyes when I have less Life Points than your monster's attack point-"

"Not so fast, I activate Gimmick Puppet Jester's special ability in the graveyard! It negates the effec-"

"I activate the trap, Absorption Shield! When you activate a special ability, and I am attacked directly, it not only deals you 1000 points of damage, and it negates the effect, but it also deals you the amount of damage I should have taken this turn! I also gain the amount of damage as Life Points! "

"Say what?"

"Counter Shield protects me from all the damage!"

"Oh no… my LP are only 2500"

"Now go! Giant Grinder, attack me directly!"

"I activate the trap, Damage Diet!" Trey says.

"It cuts the damage this turn Quattro takes in half!"

[LP Quattro: 2500 - 1250]

[LP Kite: 1000 - 3500]

"Thank you Trey! Now I activate Giant Grinder's ability! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I destroy your monster, and you take damage to Galaxy-Eyes attack points!" Quattro adds on.

"shit…" whispers Kite.

"Now go! Giant Grinder, destroy Galaxy Eyes Photon Dragon!"

'I don't have any cards… wait, there's…' thinks Kite.

"I activate the trap in my Graveyard, Galaxy-Eyes Reborn! It banishes both Galaxy Eyes and Giant Grinder!"

"No way!" screams Quattro.

"Dyson Sphere, attack him directly!" says Quinton

[LP Kite: 3500 - 700]

"Is that all you got?" says Kite.

"Oh! I may not have the answer, but my son has!" replies Vetrix.

"I summon Aztec Mask Golem! This is the card you trusted me with father! Now, go! Attack directly!" screams Trey.

"He did it!" says Vetrix.

"Go, Trey, go!" screams Quattro.

"Finish him!" says Quinton.

"GOOOO!" screams Quattro.

"This is for Kazuma and my father! Aztec Slash!" shouts Trey.

"Hart!" screams Kite.

[LP Kite: 700 - 0]

[Kite's Coaster: Eject Driver]

"WHAT A DUEL!" screams Mr. Heartland. "Who agrees it was…. HEART BURNING!"

"WOOO!" screams the crowd.

"Trey, you did it!" says Quinton.

"We won't have to face him in the finals now!" says Quattro.

"Now I won't have to tell him about his brother!" exclaims Vetrix.

"Erm… what did you do now Vetrix?" says Trey.

"I… took Hart's soul… ok?" whispers Vetrix.

"Okay, then."

[Eventually, the finals speed up and people rush to the arenas. Quattro speeds to the Fiery Volcano with Shark, Quinton duels against Trey, with agreement whoever wins is the better duelist, Dextra seeks to avenge Kite against Vetrix in the jungle, and Yuma fares off against Nistro in the canyon. First up is Vetrix vs Dextra]

"Oh… a duel is kicking off! The mysterious Vetrix vs the former WDC member committee, Dextra! My money's on you, Dextra!" shouts Mr. Heartland.

"You'll pay for Kite, Byron!" shouts Dextra.

"I don't think so…" replies Vetrix.

[30 minutes later…]

"AGH!" screams Dextra

[LP Dextra: 1500 - 0]

"He… won?" Heartland mumbles. "Oh. He WON!" screams Heartland!

"WOOO!" roars the crowd.

"That number is overpowered, or… **HEART BURNING**!" screams Mr. Heartland at the top of his voice.

"WOOOO!" roars the crowd.

"Next up, we have two brothers heading for the same destination, the Space field! The Arclight brothers, Trey and Quinton are going to be faring off in there!"

"I'm not holding back, Trey."

"No problem, Quinton. Give me all you've got!"

"Oh, hey you guys!" Yuma says.

"Yuma?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see your duel! Good luck you guys!"

[Augmented Reality Link Established.]

[LP Quinton: 4600

LP Trey: 4000]

"LET'S DUEL!"


	3. Episode 3: Trey (III) VS Quinton (V)

"Let's duel!"

[LP Quinton: 4800]

[LP Trey: 4000]

"I'll start!" says Quinton. "First, I'll activate my spell, Double Trouble! It lets me bring out 2 monsters from my hand! Come forth, Deep-Space Cruiser IX!"

[ATTK: 900, LV 9]

"Then I summon Deep-Space Machine! By removing a card in my hand, I can change its level until the end of the turn from 1 to 12. I get rid of Planet Pathfinder to change its level to 9!"

[ATTK: 1200, LV 4 - 9]

"This isn't good…" replied Trey.

"I see why you said that. He can Overlay using these two monsters!" says Yuma.

"Exactly, right!" says Quinton. "I build the Overlay Network using these two monsters! I xyz summon, Number 09, Dyson Sphere!"

[ATTK: 2800, RK 9]

"I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Huh… where is it?" says Trey.

"You'll soon find out! Dyson Sphere is unstoppable!" replies Quinton.

"Okay then… I draw!"

"I special summon Chronomaly Crystal Bones! When I have no monsters on the field, I can summon this card!"

"Then I special summon Chronomaly Crystal Skull! Due to the effect of Crystal Bones, I can special summon a chronomaly monster from my hand!"

"Then I build the Overlay network and xyz summon! Chronomaly Crystal Chromanaut!"

[ATTK: 2100, RK 3]

"I then activate its effect! Once per turn, I can detach an Overlay Unit and any battle damage I would've taken, goes to you, this card is invincible, and any effects during the battle phase are canceled! Go, Crystal Chromanaut, attack Dyson Sphere!"

[LP Quinton: 4600 - 3900]

"Where's Dyson Sphere?"

"It's in the sun, Trey!"

[Dyson Sphere is Revealed]

"Woah… that's… that's massive, Quinton." replies Trey.

"Holy Rice! This is bigger than the Sun!" says Yuma.

"Now that Dyson Sphere is revealed, I can finish you!"

"I place 2 cards face down and end my turn. You're up, Quinton!"

"You'll pay for damaging me! I draw! Just the card I needed!"

"This looks bad Yuma," says Astral.

"I know it is!" replies Yuma.

"Now I attack Chronomaly Crystal Chromanaut! Go, Solar Beam!"

"I activate a trap, XYZ Gain! When your XYZ monster attacks my XYZ monster, I can activate this, so after the battle ends, Crystal Chromanaut gains the amount of ATTK Dyson Sphere has! It's also invincible!"

[LP Trey: 4000 - 3300]

[Chronomaly Crystal Chromanaut ATTK: 2100 - 4900]

"Fine then. I place 2 cards face down and end my turn."

"I draw! I attack Dyson Sphere Direct-"

"Dyson Sphere effect lets it negate a monster's attack, as long as it has Overlay Units!"

"Ok. Fine. I place a monster face down and end my turn."

"My turn! I draw! I equip Dyson Sphere with the spell, XYZ Charge! By equipping it with this, it gains 400 ATTK for each Overlay Unit!"

[ATTK: 2800 - 3600]

"Then I activate its ability! By detaching 1 Overlay Unit, I can attack you directly!"

"No way!" replies Trey.

[ATTK Dyson Sphere: 3600 - 3200]

"This looks gravely bad for Trey, now." replies Astral.

"Attack him directly!"

'Shoot,' Trey thought. 'I want to activate this, but…'

"AGH!" screamed Trey.

[LP: 3300 - 100]

"Now I activate XYZ Charge's second effect! By banishing this card and removing all my Overlay Units to the Graveyard, I can let Dyson Sphere attack a second time, and reduce your monster's ATTK to 0!" shouted Quinton.

'Oh… now's the time!' thought Trey.

"ATTACK CHRONOMALY CRYSTAL CHROMANAUT!"

"I activate its effect! You take the Battle Damage I should'v-"

"I activate a trap, Negate Damage! It negates your monster's effect, adds your Life Points to Dyson Sphere, then, your Life Points are cut in half!" replied Quinton.

"Oh no…" replies Trey.

[ATTK Dyson Sphere: 2800 - 2900]

[LP Trey: 100 - 50]

"Ow…" says Trey.

"Now go, Dyson Sphere! Finish Trey off!"

'He's used both his cards, so…'

"I activate a trap! Magic Cylinder! I take no damage, and you take all the damage I should've got!"

"AWGH!" shouted Quinton.

[LP Quinton: 3900 - 1000]

"You… you dirty little bastard… Trey! I activate Dyson Sphere's effect, this allows me to banish two monsters in my graveyard, and regain two Overlay Units. It's hopeless, Trey! You are finished! I activate a spell from my hand, Cosmic Chaos! You take damage equal to Dyson Sphere's Attack at the end of your next turn! I end my turn!" shouts Quinton.

"I don't think I'll have to end my next turn, Quinton. You see, I've planned my victory." says Trey triumphantly.

"You… **WHAT**?"

"Here I go! I draw! I activate the spell from my hand I just drew, Monster Reborn! I summon Aztec Mask Golem from my Graveyard!"

[ATTK: 1500]

"Then I activate a spell, Chronomaly Path! By destroying one spell on the field, I can allow Aztec Mask Golem to attack directly!"

"I destroy Cosmic Chaos!"

"Dyson Sphere's effect activates! It negates the Attack of your monster!"

"Oh my… you two are having a heated duel!"

"Who's there?" asked Quinton.

"D-Dad?" said Trey.

"I enjoyed watching your duel behind Astral, right here!" said Vetrix.

"He knows me?" asked Astral.

"I can see you in your little blue suit!" replied Vetrix.

"Woah!" replied Yuma.

"I activate a trap, Reflective Mirror! It can negate the effect of your monster, if I lower the damage of my monster by half!"

[ATTK: 1500 - 750]

"That's no use then!" said Quinton.

"I activate my second card face down, Fighting Spirit! When I equip this card onto Aztec Mask Golem, it allows it to gain 300 ATTK for each monster you have on the field!"

[ATTK: 750 - 1050]

"N-no…" replied Quinton.

"Now go! Aztec Fist of Destruction!"

[LP Quinton: 1000 - -50 (0)

WINNER: TREY  
AR LINK SHUTTING DOWN]

"You did it Trey!" screamed Yuma.

"Welp… I did, Yuma."

"Quinton, that was a very close duel. Since your roller coaster has gone away, you can come in mine. You were so close to beating Trey…"

"I know father, it was a close duel… Trey managed to overcome me."  
"Quinton!" said Trey.  
"What is it, Trey?" Quinton replied.

"… let's do that again, sometime! You were so close! That was the most thrilling duel in my life!"

"No problem, Trey, but why are you so enthusiastic?"

"Well… that duel really pumped me up!"  
'What is Yuma Tsukumo and Astral doing?' thought Vetrix.


	4. Episode 4: The Fiery Build-UP (T-Rated)

**THIS IS THE K+ DUB OF THIS EPISODE. DON'T READ EPISODE 4 M-RATED IF YOU ARE YOUNGER THAN 15. note: Next episode: Quattro VS Shark!**

 **p.s.: i have removed stuff from the main chunk of the conversation between Shark VS Quattro. I'm most likely to do this again in the future, release an adult only version, then release a K+/T version. Please be responsible my fans. Note: Quattro VS Shark, Episode 5: will most likely not be dubbed into a kids version. If you want to communicate with me, direct message me.**

 **[Zinkline] Tesla.V**

"Who agrees the duel of the Arclights was…" screamed Mr. Heartland.

"Heart-Burning?" some kid screams from the crowd.

"Er… yes! It was… **HEART BURNING!** " screamed Mr. Heartland.

"Geez… his puns are terrible!" said Bronk.

"That really was a good duel though!" replied Caswell.

"Who's Yuma facing?" asked Cathy.

"No! Quattro will win!"

"My money's on Shark!"

"Is that the next duel?" asked Flip.

"Well… I agree with the second girl, my money's on Shark." replied Bronk.

"I say Shark! Quattro is evil! He's a fucking bitch!" said Caswell.

"Woah buddy… take it easy… I never knew you could get this triggered, but I agree, Quattro's evil, man." replied Bronk.

"It looks like there'll be chaos in the craters of the volcanoes! Will it be the long awaited re-match? Shark VS Quattro! This time, no looking at decks Shark…" screamed Mr. Heartland.

"Yeah, Shark!" said half of the crowd.

"Go on Shark, beat him!" said the other half.

"I bet you Quattro – no Shark's better – Shark rules – Quattro will sink him! – alsjkdjsaldsajdklsaj," went the crowd, as it started to squabble.

"Settle down please… my **MOUTH-SQUABBLING** crowd!" said Mr. Heartland.

"BOOO!" screamed the crowd.

"Ha, ha, very punny," said Flip.

[Meanwhile, on the coasters.]

"Yuma?"

"Yeah, Trey, what is it?"

"Who have you faced off against?"

"Oh! That's right, I need to find someone!"

"Quattro and Shark are right in front of us. Let's see where they are heading!"

"Ok, Yuma. Should we have a peace treaty, because I still could damage your life points or mine could get damaged. I mean, look at mine…"

"No problem, Trey, just don't fall into any tra-"

"Yuma, watch out!" screamed Tori. {Called Kotori in Japanese Version of Yu-Gi-Oh ZeXal (I and II)}

[LP Yuma: 400 - 200]

"Huh… I'm not getting punched though, oh… Tori!"

"Oh no…" said Astral.

"YUMA!" screamed Tori.

"Astral?" asked Trey.

"Yes, Trey."

"How many traps has Yuma fallen into right now?"

"About… 5-ish? He has lost 1800 LP to these traps."

[meanwhile, on the coaster behind Trey's and Yuma's coaster.]

"Who's Trey talking to, Vetrix? I don't see that Astral guy."

"Use your Crest, Quinton."

"So that is Yuma Tsukumo's power?"

"Yes, I think it is…"

[back to Yuma]

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU DO THAT-"

"Sorry, Tori! I didn't see tha-"

"Yuma, hit the brakes!"

"Why, I don't see – A TRAP!"

"Oh no Yuma! We're done for!"

"SSSSSSSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRRRRRRR" goes Yuma's rollercoaster.

"Trey, no!" screams Yuma.

"The trap only activates if you have no monsters on your field. I can negate it, at the cost of Aztec Mask Golem."

"Phew! That was a close one, Trey! Thanks for pushing me out the way!" replies Yuma.

"Yuma, don't try to rap, please?" replies Astral.

"My rap skills aren't flap as my knees?" says Yuma.

"Oh no…" says Trey. "Can we catch up with Quattro and Shark, and Father and Quinton?"

"Huh? Oh my, they have overtaken us!" said Tori.

"Well, we need to go fast then!"

[about 2 minutes in front of them]

"I'll finish you and your family for what you've done to my sister, Quattro!"

"Well, come and face me you fucking hammerhead!"

"Shut up, Quattro! You'll get drowned in this duel! I'll tear you stitched up body into a fucking puppet!"

'He's an idiot!' Quattro thought. 'I'm leading him straight to the volcano, where he'll meet his end!'

"Well… let's see who the better duelist is then…"

"You're on, Quattro!"

[Back to Trey and Yuma]

"Yuma, Quattro and Shark are heading to the volcano. They're entering it, in fact. Vetrix and Quinton are just behind them."

"Well, we've got no time to lose! We gotta catch up with them, now!"


	5. Episode 5: Quattro VS Shark!

**If you are the Writer of Darkness, please private message me. I need to talk to you.**

[Following the events of Episode 4, Yuma and Trey (and Tori) head into the volcano.]

"We're nearly there! There'll be traps all over Yuma, so go behind me!"

"Got it, Trey. Now let's go feeling the flow! {In Japanese version of YU-Gi-Oh Zexal, Yuma has a "kattobingu" which means you can do it. I prefer jap} We gotta catch up with them, now!"

"I'll take the route Vetrix took. He took no damage, so it's fine then, I guess?"

[Meanwhile, In Vetrix's car]

"Hahahaha! Did you hear them! They're ready to duel, Quinton!"

"That conversation was a little explicit {episode 4: M-Rated will explain, if you haven't read it or if you're under 15, they swore a lot. A LOT}, don't you think, Vetrix?" replied Quinton.

"Oh, it was just fine." said Vetrix. "Just fine…"

[Meanwhile, in the crowd]

"Go Shark Go!"

"Go Quattro Go!"

"blablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablabla blablablablablablablabla"

"Oh MY!" screamed Mr. Heartland. "We have a duel kicking off! Let's see where it is!"

[Reginald Kastle (Shark) VS Thomas Arclight (Quattro/IV)]

"There's explosions in the volcano. I think you know what that means… It's time to DUEL!"

"Duel Gazor, on!" said Shark.

"Duel tattoo, let's go!" said Quattro.

[AR Link Established]

"Let's duel!" said the both of them.

"Oh, we're just in time, I guess, Quinton," said Vetrix.

"We are at the start of the duel. That's ok then." replied Quinton.

"Come on Quattro, I know you can win!" said Quinton.

"I agree too! You can do it, Quattro!" cheered Vetrix.

"Go for it, big brother!"

"Huh?" asked Quattro.

"We're… just coming in!" said Yuma.

"Yuma. Trey. What are you doing here?" asked Vetrix.

"We came to see the duel!" said Trey.

"But Yuma hasn't duelled yet…." replied Quinton.

"There's only 8 people left! It's not a race, so I'll take my time!" replied Yuma.

"I'll go first! I draw! Quattro, don't underestimate me because I'm going to play a Quick-Magic {Spell} Card from my hand! Plate Salvage! It negates the effects of face-up Field Spell Cards until the end of your next turn!" Shark says.

"WOAH!" Mr. Heartland screams. "The volcano is turning to ice!"

"Then I summon Tripod Fish! Since I control a face up Fish-Type monster, I can special summon Shark Stickers from my hand via its own effect! Now I control two level 3 monsters!"

"Go on then, Shark."

"I build the Overlay Network using my two monsters and XYZ summon, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark in Attack position!"

"Ok, you got yourself a monster, so, do you want a med-"

"I activate its effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can inflict you with 400 points of damage with every card in my hand!"

"So he has three, that's 1200 points of damage!" says Yuma.

"Go! Triple Missile Rain!"

[LP Quattro: 4000 - 2800]

"Go on Shark!" says Bronk, in the crowds.

"You got this!" replies Caswell, in the crowds too.

"That's so cool Shark! You've inflicted damage within the first turn!" says Yuma.

"Thanks, but it's not enough. I set 2 cards and I end my turn with that."

"Thanks, Shark, you've made it a lot easier for me! I draw! As you control an XYZ monster and I don't, I can special summon Gimmick Puppet Magnet Doll! Then I summon Gimmick Puppet Gear Changer!"

"Now you can Overlay!" says Trey.

"Exactly right, Trey!" replied Quattro.

"Hold on, he's got a level 8 and a level 4. He can't overlay then, can he?" asks Tori.

"I don't know, but it looks bad." says Yuma.

"It's time for a gear change! Gear Changer becomes a level 8, as it can have the same Level as another Gimmick Puppet I control!" Quattro says happily.

"C'mon then motherfucker, show me what you got!" replied Shark.

"Alright then you bastard, I build the overlay network and XYZ summon with these two monsters! Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder!"

[ATTK: 1500, OLU 2]

"Oh no! It's that one!" says Tori.

"Yeah, that's the one that hurt Bronk and Caswell!" replies Yuma.

"He hurt Bronk and Caswell with it?" asks Shark.

"I was just giving my… fanservice then," replies Quattro. "But I've saved much more for you now! You'll get the ultimate fanservice, Shark!"

"I don't think so, you bastard! You don't even have a caring mother!" said Shark.

"Fine then, let's see how your life points like it!" replied Quattro. "I activate Giant Grinder's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, all your XYZ monsters are destroyed and you take damage to the attack of these monsters!"

"Say what?" asked Shark.

"GO! Giant Cannon of Destruction!" screamed Quattro.

"Ugh…" Shark moaned as he fell to the floor.

[LP Shark: 4000 - 2100]

"That's not it! I direct attack you! Go! Giant Hand of D-"

"I activate a trap, Bubble Bringer! It negates the attack!"

"Fine then, but your Plate Salvage has ended, motherfucker!"

"We'll see about that!"

"Give me all you got, you slimy sardine!"

"Fine then! I draw, and summon Hammer Shark!"

[LV 4, ATTK 1750]

"Then I send my Bubble Bringer to the graveyard to special summon Tripod Fish from the graveyard!"

[LV 3, ATTK 300]

"Haven't you forgot?" says Quattro. "The magma field destroys water type monsters when you summon them!"

"I haven't, Puppet Puny Face!" replies Shark. "I activate the continuous trap, Adapt to Adversity, which will prevent my Water monsters from being destroyed by the effects of Spell/Trap cards when they are summoned! Oh, and Tripod Fish's effect activates! As it was revived I can activate its effect to increase its level by one!"

[LV 4]

"I can also treat it as two monsters for XYZ summon!" Shark screamed.

"Shit." replied Quattro.

"Go on Shark! You can do it!" said Yuma.

"Go!" screamed Tori.

"I XYZ summon! Come forth from the depths of the ocean!" Shark shouted. "Number 32, Shark Drake!"

[ATTK 2800, OLU 3]

"I activate a trap, XYZ punishment! For each Overlay Unit your XYZ monster has, you take 500 points of damage!" Screams Quattro.

"That means… he's so close to winning! Come on big brother!" screamed Trey.

"ugh…" moaned Shark.

[LP Shark: 2100 - 600]

"So what? I attack you with Shark Drake!"

[LP Quattro: 2800 - 1500]

"Now I activate its ability!" says Shark. "By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can revive your monster, with 1000 less ATTK points and attack again!"

[ATTK 500]

"I activate a trap, Overlay Steal!" screams Quattro. "By cutting my life points in half, my monster isn't destroyed this turn."

[LP Quattro: 1500 - 750]

"Then I activate its second ability! By removing this card at the end of your turn, I can steal all your monster's OLU, then Giant Grinder gains 1000 ATTK for it!"

[ATTK 2500, OLU 2]

"So what! I attack you, but activate a trap, Double Damage!" Shark says.

"What the fuc-"

"It doubles the damage taken for this turn, and my next turn, as well as your next turn! Alternatively, I can discard this, and Shark Drake gains ATTK equal to the damage dealt over the battle phase!"

"Fuck fuck fuck fuc-"

"Now go! Spiraling Strike!"

"AGHH!"

[LP Quattro: 750 - 150]

"Now I activate Overlay Steal's second effect! When this card is discarded, I can pay half my LP to summon a monster that has a level equal to Giant Grinder's rank! It's 8 so you know what that means! I summon Gimmick Puppet Puppet Machine and GP Fiendly Doll!"

[PM ATTK 1500, LV 8]

[FD ATTK 1000, LV 8]

[LP Quattro: 150 - 75]

"My turn! I draw!" screams Quattro.

"When I XYZ summon, Fiendly Doll counts as 2 OLM!"

"Oh no…"

"I XYZ Summon! Gimmick Puppet of Leo!"

[ATTK 3200, OLU 3]

"I activate its effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, by not attacking this turn or detaching another through this card's effect, when I reach 0 OLU, on my turn, I win! And I'll activate Overlay Steal's effect in the graveyard! By doing this, and ending my turn, I can give back the overlay units I stole from you using one of my monsters, GP of Leo, and so, when it becomes my next turn, I win!"

[OLU 0]

"Oh no!" Shark said.

'Shark… you must fuse with me… together we can win…'

"Not you again!" screamed Shark.

'It's your only way…'

"Who's he talking to?" asked Yuma.

"I don't know…" replied Trey.

"Fine, but you better win for me then!" screamed Shark.

'good… let me merge with you… and make you more powerful!'

"I draw!"

"Hey Shark, whatcha gonna do you motherfucker? You have 1 turn before I win!"

"I'll show you! I activate Shark Drake's ability! When I have less than 1000 LP, I can summon C32!"

"WHAT? HOW THE FUCK YOU GET TO SUMMON A CHAOS NUMBER?" screamed Quattro.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Shark Drake! I Chaos XYZ summon, C32, Shark Drake Vice!"

[ATTK 2800, OLU 3]

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU SLIMY SARDINE!"

"Holy wow… he summoned a chaos number!" said Trey.

"This doesn't look good…" replied Quinton.

"Wow! I never knew Shark could do this! What's next?" asked Vetrix.

"I'll show you all! I activate its ability! By detaching one Overlay Unit, I can banish a monster in my graveyard, and subtract GP of Leo's ATTK points from that monster's!"

"YOU FUCKING CHEAT-"

"I banish Aero Shark! Go! Collison Course!"

[ATTK: 3200 - 1300]

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Attack him! Go! Purple Drills of Chaos!"

[LP Quattro: 75 - 0]

"AGH!"

[Shark: Win]

"What a duel Shark! You won!" screamed Yuma.

"I don't have time for this…" Shark said before running away on his coaster.

"Quattro, you did amazing!"

"Huh?"

"You nearly beat Shark!" said Trey.

"Well, I'm sorry guys…"

"Don't say sorry, Quattro! I'm proud that you did so well!" said Vetrix.

"Aww… dad, you don't have to say that…"

"Come on Yuma, we need to go!" said Astral.

"Alright guys, I've got to go duel! Cya!" screamed Yuma.

"I'll catch up later, Yuma!" Trey shouted.

"Huh… what is your bond with Yuma, Trey?" asked Quinton.

"We're just good friends."

"Are you sure? You two look like brothers…"

"Yes, I'm sure, Father!"

[About 30 minutes later]

"We have **4 finalists**! Yuma Tsukumo, Vetrix, Trey Arclight and Reginald Kastle, also known as Shark! Let's use the duel randomizer to see who's facing who?" screamed Mr. Heartland.

[DUEL 1: Yuma VS Vetrix]

[DUEL 2: Shark VS Trey]

"Oh! It's already been decided! The dynamic duels will be held on at the same time! We'll hold them tomorrow!"

[About 40 minutes later]

Trey was walking home. He decided to go to the card shop and walked back to the Arclight house.

"H-Hey!" Trey shouted as he was pulled over.

"Listen, trans pipsqueak, you don't let me win the duel, you'll regret doing that. I'll torture you. I'll kill you!" screamed Shark.

Trey was feeling scared. He didn't want to die, but he wanted to win.

"O-ok," replied Trey, nervously.

"Good." said Shark, as he walked away.

[That night, in the Arclight house]

"Vetrix, can I have that card?"

"That card, Trey, will kill you if you use it for more than a minute! I can't afford you to have this! It's too powerful!"

"But, Father, I want to win for us! I want to let us win!"

"Trey, I'll give it to you when you are powerful enough."

[IN the hospital]

"Rio, I promise, I'll avenge you. I'll get revenge on his brother! I sware on it!" Shark shouted.

"You… you don't need to, brother!"

"Huh? Rio?"

"I'm finally awake, big brother…"

"Rio! You're alive! Oh my gosh!"

"I know… win for me… I'll be watching…"

 **next episode – should release next week.**


	6. Episode 6: The Dynamic Double-Duel!

Episode 6: The Dynamic Double-Duel!

A/N I'll try to upload one a week. Please enjoy and leave a review for me to improve on!

[That night, in the Arclight house]

Vetrix was laying in bed, happily, feeling strong emotions for his family.

'Why would Trey want that card?' He thought, as he turned in his massive, cozy bed.

'It not as if I don't want him to have it.'

The pale moon rose, just outside the stained glass window.

'It's that the toll's too much for him to bear. It drains his soul energy, and will eventually kill him, if he doesn't collapse.'

As Vetrix saw the clear, white pearl, he thought deeply to himself.

'I don't want to lose anymore of my family. I've lost enough. I want him to live, not to sacrifice himself. Not even I can use it! That card is too powerful for me, and it's for Trey when he has the full powers of the crest!'

[The next morning]

The big ball of gas, rose from the depths of the sky. The sun signalled it was a new day, and important day for the dueling community.

And there was a man, dressed in yellow and pink uniform, with a top hat shaded with vibrant colours, flying on a seat hovering over the ground.

"Alright!! Are you ready to see the epic conclusion to the WDC?" The man screamed.

The crowd roared with many emotions, some angry, some happy, some excited, and some going wild.

Yuma knew who this little man was at first. Mr. Heartland.

Trey was glaring at his new card, and promised something. "I won't let you down, father. I'm prepared to sacrifice everything!"

Vetrix was thinking about how to defeat Yuma. 'I won't let us down! We'll get revenge on Vetrix!' He swore to himself.

Shark swore vengeance for Rio. He was ready to win the WDC!

"Oh... there's an error!"

"Yeah, what's happening to one of the cameras?"

"Huh?" Mr. Heartland asked.

"OH NO! One of the cameras on Platform 2 has went down! We will have to postpone the duel on it until it is fixed, as we want to give you the best dueling experience, our loyal participants!"

The crowd cheered and booed. Some just wanted it to kick off, while others applauded the decision.

"Come on, Yuma!" Screamed Cathy.

"We're cheering for you!"

"You got this!" Flip shouted.

"So to start, we'll host Duel No.1! Yuma VS Vetrix!"

The crowd roared with excitement.

"Shark VS Trey will have to be postponed until further notice, so let's go! Come on out, duellists!"

Yuma ran out of the tunnel and took a good look at the stage.

"Astral... what is that?" Yuma said whilst pointing at the big yellow circle at the top of the platform.

"I don't know, Yuma."

Vetrix had no idea either, when he stepped out of the tunnel, what that was.

"Wha..." he muttered, staring at the massive yellow sun on the top of the tower.

"What is that?!" Screamed Vetrix.

"Duelists, please step up to Shootups 1 and 2!" Mr. Heartland screamed, whilst looking at the yellow sphere.

'I didn't expect the randomiser to do that.' He thought, quietly in his brain.

'It should've been Yuma VS Trey and Vetrix VS Shark. Well, anyway, we'll have all the numbers at the end!'

"Yuma, can you promise me something?" Vetrix asked.

"Yes, Vetrix."

"To give it your all. I won't hold back."

"Sure! I won't either!"

"Same with you Astral!" Vetrix said, full of emotions.

"Sure, Vetrix!"

As Shark could see them going up the shootups (lifts to the platform), he vowed vengeance once more. "I'll win for you, Rio. I'll defeat Trey and anyone who stands in my path."

Trey kept his emotions to himself in his waiting room. 'Why would Shark ask that? For Rio? For himself?' Trey thought about. 'And this card... I feel like it's important...'

[About 3 minutes later]

"Duel disk, go!"

"Duel Visor, on!"

[AR Vision Link Established]

"Let's Duel!"

The crowd roared of excitement, while robots were fixing Platform 2's cameras.

Meanwhile below them, Dr. Faker observed the match through the cameras.

"So this is the match then," he said to himself. "My plan is nearly complete."

"I go first! I draw!" Screamed Vetrix, full of excitement.

[About 30 minutes later]

"Alrighty! The cameras have been fixed, so platform 2 is ready to host!" Screamed Mr. Heartland.

The crowd were desperate to watch the Duel and screamed with excitement.

"I'm calling Shark. He's so strong!" Said Caswell enthusiastically in the crowd.

"I agree!" Bronk replied.

"Shark's the powerful duelist. He'll win for sure!" Cathy said.

"C'mon Shark! You got this!" Screamed Flip.

'They don't understand.' Tori thought. 'Trey has true potential. He's a better duelist than Quattro, and has the potential to surpass Shark. Even though... I still trust Shark.'

"Go Shark! You can win!" Screamed Tori at the top of her lungs.

"He's a veteran duelist. He's more than experienced - the one and only Shark!" Mr. Heartland screamed as he came out of the tunnel.

The crowd roared with excitement, and cheers for Shark.

"Being the little brother of Quattro, he's got some experience! Will he fail where his brother did? Or will he surpass Quattro! It's Trey!"

The crowd screamed with a mix of boos and excitement roars.

"Oh, and look what's happening on platform 1!" Screamed Mr. Heartland.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network with Lightning Blade and Tornado Bringer! I XYZ summon, ZW Leo Arms!" Yuma (ZeXal form) screamed.

"I attack Heraldry Crest!" Yuma screamed.

"I activate Heraldry Crest's ability! It stops your attack!" Vetrix screamed, in an attempt to win the game next turn.

"I activate Leo Arms' special ability! By detaching 1 OLU, it negates your ability and halves your attack!"

[ATTK: 2600 - 1300]

"No..." Vetrix said softly.

"Go!" Screamed Yuma. "Rising Sun Claw Arms Slash!"

"Aghh!!" Screamed Vetrix.

[LP Vetrix: 4000 - 0]

[Yuma WIN]

[AR Link Shutting Down]

"I did it!" Yuma screamed.

The crowd screamed with excitement over the Duel. They went crazy about the super long Duel that got their blood pumped.

"And now, a new Duel is starting!" Mr. Heartland screamed.

[AR Link Re-established]

"Duel visor, go!"

"Argent crest tattoo, go!"

"I'll go first! I draw!" Says Shark.

"Now I activate the card, Triple Summon! If I have 3 monsters consisting of the same level, I can summon them if they don't come out with any attack points! Come on out, Aqua Depth, Clobster Crab and Depth Starfish!"

[ATTK 0, LV 4]

[ATTK 0, LV 4]

[ATTK 0, LV 4]

"He's got three monsters... already!" Trey said.

"Then I summon Double Fish!"

[ATTK 1200, LV 3]

"When I Overlay using this card, it counts as 2 OLU!" Shark screamed.

"That means... he's already got two XYZ monsters on the field!" Vetrix said, watching the match.

"I overlay 2 Double Fishes and XYZ summon! Black Ray Lancer! That's not it! I Overlay 3 Level 4's in order to XYZ summon! Number 32: Shark Drake!"

"He's summoned 2 XYZ monsters on the first turn! What a play!" Screamed Mr. Heartland.

The crowd cheered Shark with happiness, and cheered his name. "Shark! Shark! Shark!"

"My move! I draw!" Shouted Trey.

He had 2 Level 6's and the power to overlay them. He could summon No.6. But then Trey remembered.

'If you don't let me win, I'll kill you!'

Those words rung in his head. He didn't know what to do.

"I place 2 cards face down in defence mode with a monster face down and end my turn!" Trey said, weakly.

'Huh?' Shark thought. 'He wouldn't just place that face down, he'd most likely play cards. Does he have a bad hand? No, even that wouldn't be enough to stop him. Did my words... get to him?'

Shark smirked with an evil face.

"My move, I draw!" He said, smiling.

"I attack you with Shark Drake!"

[DEF: 800, LV 3]

"Then I activate Shark Drake's special ability! Once per turn, I can resurrect your monster with 1000 less attack points and attack it again, in ATTK mode!"

[ATTK: 1000 - 0]

"Go! Claws of Depths!" He screamed with the top of his lungs.

"Agh!" Trey screamed.

[LP: 4000 - 1200]

"That's not all! I attack with Black Ray Lancer!"

The crowd continued to scream: Shark! Shark! Shark!

"I activate the trap, Double Consequences! We both take the damage, but my damage is halved!"

[LP Trey: 1200 - 150]

[LP Shark: 4000 - 1900]

"And I get to add one card to the top of my deck!" Trey added on.

"And I draw that card cause it's my turn!"

"Trey, don't hold back!"

"Who's there?" Trey asked.

"F-Father?"

"Trey, you can do this!" Vetrix said, emotionally.

"Ok then. I won't hold back! I'll win for you!"


	7. Episode 7: The Chaotic Conclusion!

Episode 7: The Chaotic Conclusion!

"I draw! This is the card!" Trey said, enthusiastically.

"I activate the spell card, Double Trouble! If I have two monsters the same level in my hand, I can XYZ summon from there!"

"That means... no, he's gonna summon it! Try not to use it too much Trey!" Vetrix screamed.

"What card?" Astral asked.

"Number 6: Chronomaly Atlantis! That card puts a massive toll over his body!" Vetrix replied.

"I remember!" Yuma replied. "The time he went into a suit like a Roman knight and all... and the crest nearly took over him!"

"He's too young," Vetrix said. "But he was willing to sacrifice everything for me, so I gave him it. Now I release revenge isn't real, I don't want him to suffer."

The crowd booed and hissed at Trey.

"Shark! Finish him!" Screamed Caswell.

"End him!" Screamed Cathy.

"You'll win, Shark!" Bronk screamed.

"I XYZ summon! Number 6: Chronomaly Atlantis!" Trey screamed.

[ATTK 2600, OLU 2, RK 6]

But before Shark was no longer the normal Trey. It was the Trey in the Roman Knight armour, due to his crest.

"You can dress up any way you like, but I'll fucking destroy you any way!" Shark screamed.

"I'll see about that!" said Trey. "I activate Atlantis's ability! By detaching an OLU, your LP are cut in half!"

"Ugh..." Shark moaned as his LP were halved.

[LP Shark: 1900 - 950]

"Then I attack Black Ray Lancer! Go! Oricalcum Gate!"

"Agh!" Shark screamed as he took a fist to the face.

[LP Shark: 950 - 450]

"That's it! You're dead, pipsqueak! I draw! I rebuild the Overlay Network and XYZ summon, C32, Shark Drake Vicee!"

The crowd started to roar Shark's name once more.

"Shark! Shark! Shark!"

Shark continued by saying, "I activate its ability! By detaching 1 OLU I can det-"

"I activate, Overlay Switch! All your Overlay Units are moved to Chronomaly Atlantis!" Trey interrupted.

[OLU 4]

"Then I activate it's second effect, I can activate the third effect on my next turn."

"You're dead anyway! Now go, Beams of Vicee!" Shark screamed. "It's over for you!"

"I activate a trap, Detach Save! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can activate a trap in my graveyard! Go, Double Consequences! Oh, and I can detach another to save my monster!"

[OLU 2]

"AWGH!!" Trey screamed in agony and pain.

"Argh!!" Shark screamed after falling on the floor.

[LP Trey: 150 - 50]

[LP Shark: 450 - 250]

"I'll end you next turn, pipsqueak!" Shark hissed at Trey.

"The final effect of Double Consequences activates! It puts one card of my choice onto the top of my deck!" Trey said.

Shark's clothes were in tatters.

Trey's armour was broken.

Trey felt he had no hope. There was nothing in the world he could do. Until he drew the card.

"I draw!" He said, weakly.

'Father, this is for you. I can't let Quinton or Quattro down!'

"I activate Overlay Switch's final effect! All the monsters you used to Overlay, are added to my Atlantis as Overlay Units!"

[OLU 7]

"Then I activate a card!"

The whole world was watching. Trey couldn't let the Arclights down. He'd do anything to win.

"I activate, Rank-Up Magic Chronomaly Dream Force!" Trey screamed.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck Trey from the top of the atmosphere.

"Trey, no! Don't use it! You'll die!" Vetrix shouted.

"I-" Trey muttered as he fell on the floor.

Shark stared at Trey, who fell to the floor and was lying down awkwardly.

"What's happening Vetrix?" Yuma asked.

"RUM - Chronomaly Dream Force. That card is very powerful, and drains soul energy." Vetrix replied. "Has he fainted already?" Asked Astral.

"I-," Trey said feebly as he stood up.

Shark didn't know what was happening. He had just seen Trey take a lightning bolt to the face, and Trey was standing up.

The crowd went silent as they observed this new card.

"I can re-build the overlay network once more!" Trey screamed.

"No! You won't! I activate a spell from my hand, Check Play! It negates the effect of dream force, and you take 500 damage! It's over!" Shark screamed.

"I activate a trap, Chronomaly-1! It reduces my life points to 1, and my card is saved. I can summon a monster from my deck too! I summon Aztec Mask Golem!" Trey replied.

[ATTK 1500, LV 4]

"Agh!" Trey moaned as he was struck with another lightning bolt.

[LP Trey: 1]

"Then I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet! And I activate Level Up from my hand! It increases the level of Golden Jet by 1, and I activate Golden Jet's effect now! It increases the level of every monster on my field by 1!"

[Aztec Mask Golem LV 5]

[Golden Jet LV 5]

"I overlay these two to XYZ summon, Number 33 Machu Mech!"

[ATTK 2400, OLU 2]

"I now Dream Overlay Number 6: Chronomaly Atlantis! Go!" Trey screamed.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network and Dream XYZ Summon!"

Just then, another bolt of lightning hit Trey. Trey was now standing with a new armour, one made of gold, and silver.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Shark.

"It's Chronomaly Absolute Form!" Trey replied. "I Dream XYZ Summon, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Twin Atlantis!"

[ATTK 5000, OLU 8, RK 7]

Atlantis had a transformation. It now had two heads, and Overlay Units spun around its gigantic body, which towered over Trey and Shark.

"I activate its ability! Chronomaly Calling! All OLU on the field go to Atlantis!"

[OLU 12]

"And I activate its second effect! I can add all the cards in my hand as OLU to it!"

[OLU 16]

"Then l activate its third effect, once per turn I can double its overlay units by Chronomaly Tokens! Go, Twin Headed Double!"

[OLU 32]

"I attack you!" Trey screamed desperately.

"I activate Triple Turnover! It denies your next three attacks!" Shark screamed.

"Fine then, I activate Chronomaly Twin Atlantis's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can attack again, but this time each overlay unit it has doubles its attack! I activate this 3 times!

[OLU 31, ATTK 10,737,418,240,000]

[OLU 30, ATTK 1.152921504607e22]

[OLU 29, ATTK 6.189700196427e30]

"What the fuck is that????" Shark screamed in fear.

"Attack once! Attack Twice too!" Trey screamed.

"Now the effect of Triple Turnover is negated! He can attack again!"

"I activate a card on my field! XYZ Treasure! It lets me draw a card for each XYZ monster of the field! Chronomaly Dream Draw!" Trey screamed once more.

"I activate the spell from my hand,

XYZ Overlay Booster! It lets me add 100 Chronomaly Clock Tokens from this card as Overlay Units to my monster, as long as I stop the attack!" Trey shouted.

"No! I activate Shark Drake Vicee's ability! It negates the effec-" shark shouted.

"I activate Chronomaly Twin Atlantis's second effect! By negating the attack of one of my monsters this turn, I can double its Overlay units!" Trey replied. "And you can't activate that!"

[OLU 129]

[OLU 258]

"I negate Atlantis's attack! And I activate its effect! Go! Twin Headed Charge!" Trey shouted.

[OLU 257, ATTK 1.43343663499e108]

"I attack you with Double Arm Magma Fist Punch!"

"No no no no!!" Shark screamed.

"Argh!!!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.

[LP 0, Trey WIN]

[AR LINK SHUTTING DOWN]

Trey had no idea what just happened. He defeated one of the world's greatest duelists, and felt nothing could stop him. He had a new set of shiny armour that proved he was a force to be reckoned with.

The crowd roared with craziness.

"Trey! Trey! Trey!"

He was on top of the world, and suddenly found himself going up. Up to the top of the tower, and he realised he was coming near the yellow sphere.

"Alright! Now, let's kick off our finals! Yuma VS Trey!"

The crowd went wild once more.

"You'll pay for this... Trey!" Shark screamed. "I swear I'll get you!"

Trey ignored the humbled duelist. He was everywhere, in the news, on the TV, he felt the world was watching him.

And so was Yuma.

"Duelists, please step inside the sphere! Inside it, you have the power to XYZ summon from your hand on the first turn!" Mr. Heartland shouted.

Trey and Yuma entered the sphere, and soon found themselves defying gravity.

"Woah!" Yuma said (in ZeXal Form 1)

"I feel bouncy!" Said Trey.

"Good luck, Trey!" Replied Astral.

"Good luck to you!" Trey said.

"Let's duel then!" Said Yuma.

The crowd screamed wildly as the finals kicked off.

"I'll go first!" Yuma said. "I draw!"

"I Overlay all 5 monsters in my hand to summon Number 34: Terrabyte and Number 39: Utopia! I place 1 card face down and end my turn! You're up, Trey!"

"I draw!" Trey said.

He had 2 Level 6's and 2 Level 5's in his hand, with a spell and a trap card. He felt it was good!

"I Overlay 2 Level 5's and 2 Level 6's to XYZ summon!"

Trey felt he was on top of the world.

And then felt something rip his stomach apart. His head felt it was going to explode. He saw the duel shutting down. He saw him falling to the floor on one of the cameras. He saw Yuma running towards him.

He thought to himself.

'Father... I failed...'

The world around him went black as he felt something thrusting into his chest and consuming him into the darkness.

A/N holy carppp. That took forever. Please leave a good review.


	8. Episode 7: The Chaotic  (05-14 22:44:33)

Episode 7: The Chaotic Conclusion!

"I draw! This is the card!" Trey said, enthusiastically.

"I activate the spell card, Double Trouble! If I have two monsters the same level in my hand, I can XYZ summon from there!"

"That means... no, he's gonna summon it! Try not to use it too much Trey!" Vetrix screamed.

"What card?" Astral asked.

"Number 6: Chronomaly Atlantis! That card puts a massive toll over his body!" Vetrix replied.

"I remember!" Yuma replied. "The time he went into a suit like a Roman knight and all... and the crest nearly took over him!"

"He's too young," Vetrix said. "But he was willing to sacrifice everything for me, so I gave him it. Now I release revenge isn't real, I don't want him to suffer."

The crowd booed and hissed at Trey.

"Shark! Finish him!" Screamed Caswell.

"End him!" Screamed Cathy.

"You'll win, Shark!" Bronk screamed.

"I XYZ summon! Number 6: Chronomaly Atlantis!" Trey screamed.

[ATTK 2600, OLU 2, RK 6]

But before Shark was no longer the normal Trey. It was the Trey in the Roman Knight armour, due to his crest.

"You can dress up any way you like, but I'll fucking destroy you any way!" Shark screamed.

"I'll see about that!" said Trey. "I activate Atlantis's ability! By detaching an OLU, your LP are cut in half!"

"Ugh..." Shark moaned as his LP were halved.

[LP Shark: 1900 - 950]

"Then I attack Black Ray Lancer! Go! Oricalcum Gate!"

"Agh!" Shark screamed as he took a fist to the face.

[LP Shark: 950 - 450]

"That's it! You're dead, pipsqueak! I draw! I rebuild the Overlay Network and XYZ summon, C32, Shark Drake Vicee!"

The crowd started to roar Shark's name once more.

"Shark! Shark! Shark!"

Shark continued by saying, "I activate its ability! By detaching 1 OLU I can det-"

"I activate, Overlay Switch! All your Overlay Units are moved to Chronomaly Atlantis!" Trey interrupted.

[OLU 4]

"Then I activate it's second effect, I can activate the third effect on my next turn."

"You're dead anyway! Now go, Beams of Vicee!" Shark screamed. "It's over for you!"

"I activate a trap, Detach Save! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can activate a trap in my graveyard! Go, Double Consequences! Oh, and I can detach another to save my monster!"

[OLU 2]

"AWGH!!" Trey screamed in agony and pain.

"Argh!!" Shark screamed after falling on the floor.

[LP Trey: 150 - 50]

[LP Shark: 450 - 250]

"I'll end you next turn, pipsqueak!" Shark hissed at Trey.

"The final effect of Double Consequences activates! It puts one card of my choice onto the top of my deck!" Trey said.

Shark's clothes were in tatters.

Trey's armour was broken.

Trey felt he had no hope. There was nothing in the world he could do. Until he drew the card.

"I draw!" He said, weakly.

'Father, this is for you. I can't let Quinton or Quattro down!'

"I activate Overlay Switch's final effect! All the monsters you used to Overlay, are added to my Atlantis as Overlay Units!"

[OLU 7]

"Then I activate a card!"

The whole world was watching. Trey couldn't let the Arclights down. He'd do anything to win.

"I activate, Rank-Up Magic Chronomaly Dream Force!" Trey screamed.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck Trey from the top of the atmosphere.

"Trey, no! Don't use it! You'll die!" Vetrix shouted.

"I-" Trey muttered as he fell on the floor.

Shark stared at Trey, who fell to the floor and was lying down awkwardly.

"What's happening Vetrix?" Yuma asked.

"RUM - Chronomaly Dream Force. That card is very powerful, and drains soul energy." Vetrix replied. "Has he fainted already?" Asked Astral.

"I-," Trey said feebly as he stood up.

Shark didn't know what was happening. He had just seen Trey take a lightning bolt to the face, and Trey was standing up.

The crowd went silent as they observed this new card.

"I can re-build the overlay network once more!" Trey screamed.

"No! You won't! I activate a spell from my hand, Check Play! It negates the effect of dream force, and you take 500 damage! It's over!" Shark screamed.

"I activate a trap, Chronomaly-1! It reduces my life points to 1, and my card is saved. I can summon a monster from my deck too! I summon Aztec Mask Golem!" Trey replied.

[ATTK 1500, LV 4]

"Agh!" Trey moaned as he was struck with another lightning bolt.

[LP Trey: 1]

"Then I summon Chronomaly Golden Jet! And I activate Level Up from my hand! It increases the level of Golden Jet by 1, and I activate Golden Jet's effect now! It increases the level of every monster on my field by 1!"

[Aztec Mask Golem LV 5]

[Golden Jet LV 5]

"I overlay these two to XYZ summon, Number 33 Machu Mech!"

[ATTK 2400, OLU 2]

"I now Dream Overlay Number 6: Chronomaly Atlantis! Go!" Trey screamed.

"I rebuild the Overlay Network and Dream XYZ Summon!"

Just then, another bolt of lightning hit Trey. Trey was now standing with a new armour, one made of gold, and silver.

"What the fuck is that?" Asked Shark.

"It's Chronomaly Absolute Form!" Trey replied. "I Dream XYZ Summon, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Twin Atlantis!"

[ATTK 5000, OLU 8, RK 7]

Atlantis had a transformation. It now had two heads, and Overlay Units spun around its gigantic body, which towered over Trey and Shark.

"I activate its ability! Chronomaly Calling! All OLU on the field go to Atlantis!"

[OLU 12]

"And I activate its second effect! I can add all the cards in my hand as OLU to it!"

[OLU 16]

"Then l activate its third effect, once per turn I can double its overlay units by Chronomaly Tokens! Go, Twin Headed Double!"

[OLU 32]

"I attack you!" Trey screamed desperately.

"I activate Triple Turnover! It denies your next three attacks!" Shark screamed.

"Fine then, I activate Chronomaly Twin Atlantis's effect! By detaching an Overlay Unit, it can attack again, but this time each overlay unit it has doubles its attack! I activate this 3 times!

[OLU 31, ATTK 10,737,418,240,000]

[OLU 30, ATTK 1.152921504607e22]

[OLU 29, ATTK 6.189700196427e30]

"What the fuck is that????" Shark screamed in fear.

"Attack once! Attack Twice too!" Trey screamed.

"Now the effect of Triple Turnover is negated! He can attack again!"

"I activate a card on my field! XYZ Treasure! It lets me draw a card for each XYZ monster of the field! Chronomaly Dream Draw!" Trey screamed once more.

"I activate the spell from my hand,

XYZ Overlay Booster! It lets me add 100 Chronomaly Clock Tokens from this card as Overlay Units to my monster, as long as I stop the attack!" Trey shouted.

"No! I activate Shark Drake Vicee's ability! It negates the effec-" shark shouted.

"I activate Chronomaly Twin Atlantis's second effect! By negating the attack of one of my monsters this turn, I can double its Overlay units!" Trey replied. "And you can't activate that!"

[OLU 129]

[OLU 258]

"I negate Atlantis's attack! And I activate its effect! Go! Twin Headed Charge!" Trey shouted.

[OLU 257, ATTK 1.43343663499e108]

"I attack you with Double Arm Magma Fist Punch!"

"No no no no!!" Shark screamed.

"Argh!!!" He screamed as he fell to the floor.

[LP 0, Trey WIN]

[AR LINK SHUTTING DOWN]

Trey had no idea what just happened. He defeated one of the world's greatest duelists, and felt nothing could stop him. He had a new set of shiny armour that proved he was a force to be reckoned with.

The crowd roared with craziness.

"Trey! Trey! Trey!"

He was on top of the world, and suddenly found himself going up. Up to the top of the tower, and he realised he was coming near the yellow sphere.

"Alright! Now, let's kick off our finals! Yuma VS Trey!"

The crowd went wild once more.

"You'll pay for this... Trey!" Shark screamed. "I swear I'll get you!"

Trey ignored the humbled duelist. He was everywhere, in the news, on the TV, he felt the world was watching him.

And so was Yuma.

"Duelists, please step inside the sphere! Inside it, you have the power to XYZ summon from your hand on the first turn!" Mr. Heartland shouted.

Trey and Yuma entered the sphere, and soon found themselves defying gravity.

"Woah!" Yuma said (in ZeXal Form 1)

"I feel bouncy!" Said Trey.

"Good luck, Trey!" Replied Astral.

"Good luck to you!" Trey said.

"Let's duel then!" Said Yuma.

The crowd screamed wildly as the finals kicked off.

"I'll go first!" Yuma said. "I draw!"

"I Overlay all 5 monsters in my hand to summon Number 34: Terrabyte and Number 39: Utopia! I place 1 card face down and end my turn! You're up, Trey!"

"I draw!" Trey said.

He had 2 Level 6's and 2 Level 5's in his hand, with a spell and a trap card. He felt it was good!

"I Overlay 2 Level 5's and 2 Level 6's to XYZ summon!"

Trey felt he was on top of the world.

And then felt something rip his stomach apart. His head felt it was going to explode. He saw the duel shutting down. He saw him falling to the floor on one of the cameras. He saw Yuma running towards him.

He thought to himself.

'Father... I failed...'

The world around him went black as he felt something thrusting into his chest and consuming him into the darkness.

A/N holy carppp. That took forever. Please leave a good review.


	9. Episode 8: Coming to Reality

Episode 8: Consequences, Part 1.

"Mmphh!" Trey muttered as he woke up.

He realised he was lying in his bed. He wasn't at the WDC. What happened? He could see the sun coming down, signalling to him it was the evening.

"Trey, you're finally awake!"

"Thank goodness you're alive!"

He recognised those voices, Quattro, and Quinton, his big brothers.

"What happened?" Trey asked.

"When you were about to Overlay, your body collapsed. You fainted, the duel ended, everyone was confused." Quattro replied.

"When the AR Link shutted down for no reason, Mr. Heartland tried to see what it was due to. Rule No 16.32. In case a duelist is unresponsive, the battle ends immediately and you went into shock and eventually a coma even after they rushed medical support up there. Yuma won by default, and duelled Kite, but lost." Quinton explained.

"What else happened?" Asked Trey, who was curious to know.

"Overnight, you became a celebrity and a hero. After the WDC, your name was known everywhere, and you're just as popular as me now!" Quattro said enthusiastically.

"Your body was in the hospital for a month. We decided to take you home yesterday when you were declared in a stable condition. You're on the news everywhere because of the declaration that you're safe." Quinton explained again.

Trey checked his phone.

"Trey is now in a stable condition"

"Analysis of the duel of Trey VS Shark."

"Quattro has a toast over his popular little brother"

"What's that?" Trey asked, pointing to the 3rd most popular article.

"Yesterday, we had a party to celebrate the end of the WDC. It was very popular." Quattro explained.

"People asked why you weren't there. I explained you were upstairs, sleeping still, and technically still in a coma. Some even visited you!" Quinton said.

"How long was I out for?" Trey asked.

"2 and a half months." Quattro calmly said.

"2 AND A HALF MONTHS?!?!" Trey screamed. "How much did I miss?"

"A lot, Trey." Quinton said.

"No, you still have time to go to the red carpet party!" Quattro said.

"Huh?" Trey asked.

"They invited you! I said if he wakes up, you can come! The whole family's going!" Quinton explained.

"I'll go then!" Trey said happily.

"Ok, then Trey." Quattro said excited. "Should I tell the news you're back?"

"No, let's leave it for tomorrow. Who's coming?" Trey replied.

"Everyone who progressed to the finals, and many celebrity duelists." Quinton explained.

"So does that mean Yuma is coming?" Trey asked.

"Why do you like him?" Quattro asked.

"He's a great friend. He made me realise: there is more to duelling than revenge." Trey replied.

"So, should we get ready for tomorrow?" Quinton said.

"One last thing... Trey," Quattro said.

"What is it?" Trey asked curiously.

"Yesterday, people left presents for you about how sick you were. There are tons." Quattro said.

"Oh! Should I go downstairs and see how many there are?" Trey said.

"You can, but shouldn't you get changed first? You're only in your trousers." Quinton asked.

"Agh!" Trey said awkwardly. "Ok, I'll get changed."

[Meanwhile, in Vetrix's room]

"Schools... schools... I need to find some." He muttered.

"Heartland Academy"

"New Hand School"

"Grammar Dueling Academy"

"Duel Academy"

"There it is! Heartland Academy! Now I just need to see admissions..." Vetrix said.

"PROCESS OF ADMISSION:

1 Theory exam (Dueling)

2 Academic Exams (Maths and English)

1 MFL Exam (Modern Foreign Language)

1 Practical Exam (Dueling VS Bot)"

"That's fine for both of them." Vetrix muttered.

"Boarding:

Part-time (1/2/3) nights

Weekly (4/5) nights

Fully (Whole Term) nights."

"I've got to ask them about that." Vetrix muttered. "But the exams are in a while..."

[In the Arclight Living Room]

"Woah! This much presents?" Trey asked.

"Yep, Trey." Quinton said.

"Enjoy then to yourself." Quattro said, jealously.

"Wait... these all have addresses?" Trey asked.

"They all do, Trey." Quinton said. "It's to recognise the people that gave it."

"Give me a minute to open these all, then." Trey said.

"Okay then Trey. I'll say you're still sleeping to the news that are begging for information." Quattro said.

'Why would people give me so much presents...' Trey thought. 'Am I popular? I need to do something right.'

Trey could see the moon rising from the stained glass window. He felt it was his time to move.

[About 30 minutes later]

"Ding dong!" The bell went.

"Who is it?" Said Kari.

No one responded.

"I'll go look!" Screamed Yuma, who was running to the door.

He opened the door to find... his gift for Trey at the front door.

"Thanks, but no thanks" it said on a sticky note on the front of the present.

"This is..." Yuma said quietly.

"Where's Trey?" Yuma shouted.

"Ping-ping!" His phone went.

"What is it now?" Yuma asked.

"Presents for Trey Arclight apparently sent back to the deliverers without a trace! Breaking News!"

"People reporting bells with presents for Trey delivered back with a message on them"

"The Red Carpet Party in a nutshell"

"You don't mean he's..." Yuma said.

[Later that night]

"Trey, did you really want to give them back?" Quattro asked him.

"I felt it was too much. The only present I decided to open was a new phone, and I'm setting it up right now!" Trey replied.

"COMPLETE" the computer bleeped.

"I feel tired... I want to go to sleep..." Trey murmured tiredly.

"Okay then, we'll wake up at 8am tomorrow Trey."

"Cya... Quattro," Trey said whilst yawning and going up the stairs.

"I've already organised the limo for tomorrow." Quinton said.

"We should be able to go in it." Quattro said.

"Okay then, get your rest." Quinton said.

"Nah." Quattro replied. "I'm not tired, it's not 12am it's 10pm and going to sleep now is a big mistake."

"Well, I've got to do work. Cya tomorrow." Quinton said.

"Bye Quinton," Quattro said.

[Back to Yuma, about 3 minutes later]

"Ping ping!" His phone went.

"What now?" Kari asked.

"I turned all notifications on, okay!" Yuma replied. "Now let me see..."

"Trey Arclight still in a coma/comatose position, declared by his elder brother Quattro"

"What... that's not possible." Yuma said.

"How'd he get it to you then?" Asked Kari.

"I don't know..." Yuma replied.


	10. Episode 9: The meaning of Celebrity

Episode 9: What it takes to be a celebrity.

A/N this takes so long... aahhhhhh

"Trey Arclight still in a coma?"

"The Red Carpet Party held today: details"

That was the latest news Quattro saw on his phone.

He wondered what was going to happen that night.

[5:30 pm, the same day]

"Trey, are you sure you want to enter that way?"

"Yes, I'm sure Quinton."

"Are you gonna get caught, hanging around there?"

"Most likely. I'll just teleport if I'm in hot water."

[6:30 pm]

"Trey Arclight still in a coma"

"Red Carpet Party kicking off in less than an hour" it said on Yuma's phone for the news.

"He's still in a coma?" Asked Yuma.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway, does it?" Asked Bronk.

"I know... but he's been out for so long... will he wake up?" Asked Yuma.

"Well let's go! We don't want to be late!" Said Flip.

"Yeah, let's go!"

[7:15 pm]

"Oh, look!"

"He may be here!"

Tons of cameras took photos of Quattro, Quinton and Vetrix. There were cameras flying everywhere, trying to see where they were.

"Where's Trey?" Asked a photographer.

"Still catching sleep. Well, at least when we left." Replied Vetrix.

[On the other side of the road]

"Hey Yuma!"

"Trey?" Asked Yuma.

"I'm finally up!"

"What happened to your voice?" Asked Flip.

"Some of my vocal cords were damaged, for a while." Replied Trey, in a dark voice.

"We've got no time to lose! Let's go!" Said Yuma.

'Something's off.' Thought Astral. 'He's not normally this weak.'

[About 15 minutes later]

"Oh, there he is!"

"Quickly! Before everyone sees!"

"It's Trey!"

Tons of paparazzi cameras shone against Yuma and Trey.

People went crazy that he was back, but Trey took no notice.

"So, you feel ok?" Yuma asked.

"A little tired..." Trey said, as he yawned.

"It's time to open the doors!"

"Quickly, people are about to go inside!"

The presenter started to cut the red ribbon, and opened the door.

"Yuma, you feeling excited?" Asked Trey.

"Yeah, I am!" Replied Yuma.

The palace was massive. It had 3 floors, one with a DJ and a massive dance floor.

The middle floor was filled with restaurants, and the ground floor had statues, a stage, a massive chocolate fountain and a selection of food.

"Woah, Yuma." Said Bronk. "Look at that chocolate fountain!"

"That's so cool!" Said Yuma, eager to try it.

"THIS WILL NOT BE AVAILABLE TO USE UNTIL 8.30 PM. THANK YOU" the sign said on the chocolate fountain, with a cover around it.

"Aww... that's so cute." Said Tori, in awe of the mini sandwiches on the massive table covering half of the outside rim of the ground floor.

"Yeah, let's try them!" Said Flip.

"Tuck in guys!" Said Caswell, happily.

"Yuma, it says wait until 8:30 pm." Said someone.

"Huh? Who's there?" Asked Yuma.

"These stairs are pretty cute, I like sitting on them."

Yuma looked up to see Trey sitting on the stairs.

"But... who is Trey?" Asked Yuma.

"I'm the real Trey!" Said the one standing next to Yuma.

"Why's your voice off then?" Asked the one sitting on the stairs.

'What is this...' thought Yuma.

"Prove it in a duel!" Said the Trey on the stairs, throwing a duel tag at the one next to Yuma.

{A/N I'm not sure exactly what it's called, but in episode 42 / where Quattro and Trey threw this red line at Yuma and Kite / Kaito, that's what I'm calling a duel tag, the red line. You can't move until you accept to duel due to it.}

"You're on!" Said the Trey next to Yuma.

By seeing their duel disks, Yuma knew who was who. Trey was really back!

"Let's duel!" Both of them said.

"I'll go first, I draw!" Said the Trey next to Yuma.

Suddenly everyone was watching this development. Within a minute, a duel had kicked off.

"I summon Magic Wand! Once per turn, it can reduce your life points by half!"

[ATTK 1500, LV 2]

"I activate the effect of Chronomaly Fire Phoenix in my deck!" The Trey on the stairs said.

"I can summon it from my deck to negate the damage, and reverse it instead!"

[ATTK 1650, LV 6]

"What?" The Trey next to Yuma shouted.

[LP 2000]

"Ergh... you'll pay! I set one card face down and end my turn!" Said the Trey next to Yuma, on the floor, angrily.

"I draw!" Said the Trey on the stairs.

"I summon Chronomaly Sword Wielder!"

[ATTK 1800, LV 3]

"Once per turn, this card can become a LV equivalent to another monster on the field. I choose Fire Phoenix!"

[LV 6]

"I overlay these two to summon, N06, Chronomaly Atlantis!"

[ATTK 2600]

"Then I activate its effect! Once per turn, by detaching 1 OLU, I can halve your LP! Oricaculm Gate!"

"ARGH!" The Trey next to Yuma shouted.

[LP 1000]

"Now I attack you with Atlantis!"

"I activate a trap, Half Risk! I take half the damage, and my monster is saved!" Said the Trey next to Tuma.

[LP 450]

"I activate Rank Up Magic, Chronomaly Dream Force!" Trey said.

Suddenly, the golden armour appeared on Trey once more. Everyone watched this, even the cameramen.

"I Chaos Dream Overlay Atlantis to Dream Summon Chronomaly Twin Atlantis! And I activate it's special ability! I can double its OLU once per turn!"

[ATTK 5000, OLU 4]

"I activate another ability of Twin Atlantis! It can attack a monster that was saved this turn!"

"No..." The Trey next to Yuma said quietly.

"I also activate its second effect! I can detach an OLU to double its attack each time for the remainder of OLU! What's 5000 Doubled 3 times?"

[ATTK 40000, OLU 3]

"No way!" The Trey next to Yuma said.

"Go! Double Headed Destruction!"

"ARGH!!" The Trey next to Yuma screamed as he went flying.

[LP 0]

[TREY WIN]

The imposter went flying with his mask coming off. He crashed into the chocolate mountain, breaking the cover with his skull and getting drenched in chocolate. He was a mess, covered in chocolate from head to toe.

"Was that... chocolate Atlantis?" Trey said, mockingly. "Is that the potential of Atlantis when I use Rank Up Magic Chocolate Force?" Trey added on, asking the mob.

The guests and celebrities laughed at Trey's joke at the imposter. Vetrix howled with laughter, even Tori let out a giggle and the cameramen went mad with laughter and photos.

"You'll fucking regret this!!" The imposter shouted as he ran away, with chocolate footsteps and running through the fire exit.

"Yeah, very likely." Yuma said.

"Sorry for the improper introduction." Trey said. "I've been out for 2 and a half months, and wanted to have a sneak peak of this."

"Trey, you're back!" Yuma shouted.

"Oh, and I just needed to prove who's real too." Trey replied to Yuma.

"What happened, are you ok?" Asked Astral.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Replied Trey. "Vetrix may have told you, but if I use that card for more than two minutes, I'm deep fried. It'll kill me. I don't know how I survived."

"You just went limp, you floated when it happened." Replied Yuma. "I remember the duel shutting down after it, and you were floating in the sphere. As I went to see what was happening, I checked you as medics rushed up the tower, and your heart stopped. You weren't breathing."

"That extreme?" Asked Trey.

"I preformed CPR on you, until the medics arrived, and rushed you to hospital. They said you were in intensive care, on life support, in a coma. Only 2 days ago you were declared stable." Yuma explained.

"At least I got a new shiny suit, that I'm wearing!" Said Trey, happily.

"What happened though? Did you feel anything?" Asked Astral.

"When I drew and was about to Overlay, I felt a searing pain in my stomach. My head felt like it was going to explode, and I thought I was dead. The last thing I remember seeing was the duel shutting down, the AR link shutting. I remember you coming over to me and compressing my chest, with my eyes shut. That's all." Said Trey.

"That's deep." Said Yuma.

"It's fine though. I only woke up today, saw a ton of notes that Quattro wrote, and figured out what was happening. I woke up an hour ago, and I'm still tired." Said Trey, whilst yawning.

"At least you're back!" Said Yuma happily.

"What happened after that?" Asked Trey. "After I went coma?"

"I won by default. Then, you became a celebrity instantly, and you were then publicly pronounced in a coma. There were many parties held, like the one 2 days ago to celebrate the end of the WDC.

"And then?" Trey asked.

"I remember yesterday presents were returned from the party at your house, and people reported presents at doorbells. People thought it was you." Yuma explained.

"Heh..., let's enjoy the party!" Trey replied.

"Oh no... because of the crash, the chocolate fountain won't work!" Caswell moaned.

"No way!" Said Cathy.

"Oh come on... just as it looked great. You gotta get it back, please!" Pleaded Yuma, to one of the mechanics.

"Typical Yuma." Said Astral.

"Heh... he loves food." Replied Trey.

[The Next Morning]

"Trey's Chocolate Atlantis makes a huge mess!"

"Unexpected intruder humiliated!"

"Return of Trey Arclight"

"Red Carpet Party - My perspective (Quattro)"

"3 killed in fighting incident"

Those were the top headlines of the news that Vetrix saw. However, he had other things on his mind.

"Trey's chocolate Atlantis makes a big splash"

The boy continually promised to himself. "I'll get revenge, and he'll regret that."

Trey had decided to go shopping with Quattro in the centre of Heartland City. They were celebrities, and they were very popular. (Especially Trey, I mean he just woke up.)

Quinton was helping Vetrix fill in forms for both Trey and Quattro, and finding details.

Shark had two things on his mind.

Quattro's little brother and Rio.


	11. Episode 10: Going Places, Part 1

Episode 10: Going Places, Part 1

A/N agh my brain. It hurts from writing on my phone.

Trey had just decided to go shopping with Quattro. He was curious how it worked.

"Trey, people will be coming to you. Sign autographs, yeah stuff like that, and that's it. Please your fans." Quattro said.

"Ok, but where do you want to go shopping? The city centre?" Asked Trey.

"No, let's go to Mako Mall! It's the best!" Quattro said.

"Mako Mall's very popular. Are you sure?" Asked Trey.

"Yes, it's great." Quattro replied.

"Quinton, could you fetch me their passports?" Asked Vetrix, who was filling out a letter.

"HEARTLAND ACADEMY APPLICATION FORM.

NAME:

DOB:

PREVIOUS SCHOOL:

ADDRESS:

GUARDIAN TEL. NO:"

Vetrix sighed to himself. He was going to have a long day.

Quinton scanned through the bookshelf and eventually found the passports.

Vetrix wondered, 'How will Quattro fair? What about Trey? This will sharpen their duelling skills, as well as giving them education. They know much, but this will help them further. Especially Trey. He doesn't know that much for his age.'

[In the mall]

"Is that Trey?"

"With his big brother Quattro?"

"Let's see them both!"

Within seconds of entering the mall, Trey and Quattro found themselves submerged within fans.

"Oh my gosh Quattro! I'd love your signature!" A fan said.

"No problem! I can sign all of yours, same with Trey!" Quattro said happily.

"Can I have your signature, Trey?"

Trey realised a girl was standing in front of him. He wondered.

'What should my signature be?'

Trey marked the notepad with a shield and his handwriting saying 'Trey' in the shield.

'This should be right. Considering what the crest transforms me into. I guess I'm a Chronomaly soldier!' Trey thought whilst giving smiles.

[5 hours later]

"Phew... we finally don't have any more fans to sign." Quattro said, exhausted.

"Are you hungry?" Trey asked. "Should we go eat, or should we go shopping?"

"We should eat. It's 2pm and I'm starving." Quattro replied.

"Where should we go? There's so many restaurants!" Trey said excited despite the hand that he had was aching with pain.

"I know the best one." Quattro said.

"What is it?" Asked Trey, who was really looking forward.

"It's Yo! Sushi!" Quattro said.

"Do they sell sushi?" Asked Trey.

"Obviously... duh." Quattro replied.

"Let's go!" Trey said as he started running.

"Wait for me!"

[Later that day, 5:40 pm]

"CELEBRITY CORNER ISSUE 278"

"Trey and Quattro sighted snacking on sushi and signing autographs"

That was the front cover that Quattro picked up.

"How'd they get a photo of us eating sushi?" Asked Quattro angrily.

"I don't know. These people can be very sneaky." Trey replied. "Maybe there's some other stuff inside."

"According to fans, Trey and Quattro were bombarded with fans as they entered the store. They set up a stand and signed autographs for 5 hours straight!"

"Well, that's good that we're in a bright light." Trey said.

"I know. Should we go home?" Asked Quattro.

"Let's walk. I'm aching for fresh air." Trey said, while stretching.

[About an hour later]

"Finally, we're home." Quattro said.

"What do you want to eat?" Trey asked whilst opening the door using the sliver key.

"I don't know. Maybe make some meat, or something." Quattro replied, tired.

"Should I ask Quinton?" Trey asked.

"Yeah, you should. I don't mind as long as it's got energy." Quattro replied.

Quattro decided to sort out celebrity business on his computer. Trey asked Quinton what he wanted to eat.

"Maybe... a soup. We haven't had one for maybe a month or two." Quinton replied.

"I'll go to the shops. I'll get what ingredients I need." Trey replied.

"Okay. Be careful, and be back soon!" Quinton replied.

[About 1 and a half hours later]

Quattro was lying on his bed, playing games on his phone. He was bored as the glowing sun fell down under the window he could look out and he embraced the night. He was wondering what he'd be doing since the WDC was over and Trey was awake now.

He carefully positioned himself in his bed so he could play without hurting his neck, and move his fingers freely.

Suddenly, he heard the door open.

The garlicky smell of the soup came in.

Quattro at first hated this smell, but then took in the full contents and started to like it.

"What are you doing, Quattro?" His father, Vetrix asked.

"Just playing games." Quattro replied.

"You need to do better things than that. Why not help your brother? Lay the table?" Vetrix asked.

"Stop bossing me around." Quattro replied.

"Well, in a few months it won't be me who's bossing you around. You're going to school. Heartland Academy." Vetrix replied.

"I'm not going school! I have better things to do than that!" Quattro replied.

"Yes you are. You're going to school, so you can do better things than play games and not do any work. You'll get better." Vetrix explained.

"Yeah, if I can play games, I'll get better!" Quattro replied.

"No. You'll actually learn something."

"I'll learn something by playing against enemies!"

"You'll learn life skills. Education. Plus you'll take responsibility of yourself."

"You what? I won't learn anything in school! I'd rather clean the toilets than go to school!"

"Then tell Heartland Academy. I've filled in your Application Form, and you've got to take the exam. Fail, you humiliate yourself, pass, you do yourself a favour and put yourself up for learning."

"You... fine then. I get some cool backpack though." Quattro replied, and he gave in to the expectations. "And I get as much money as I want." Quattro added.

"No problem. I can create money using a loophole in the teleportation devices. I'll show you how to do it yourself." Vetrix explained.

[In the kitchen]

Trey was cutting the onions using a knife. He added them to the mixture in the soup, which now consisted of beef, carrots, onions, garlic, a salad, and many other foods as he could see.

"Trey, you ok?" Quinton asked that as he was reading a book about dueling.

"Yes, I'm fine Quinton. It'll be about 10 minutes." Trey replied.

"Do you want some help?" Quinton asked nicely.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for offering though." Trey replied.

[About 10 minutes later]

"Dinner is ready!" Trey shouted happily.

"Let's go eat." Quinton added.

"I'm coming!" Quattro said as he ran down the corridor, hungry for food.

Vetrix slowly walked down the stairs.

Eventually, everyone seated at the table and started to take servings.

"I cooked it with a potato salad! It's a side dish!" Trey said.

"What's a potato salad?" Quattro asked with his mouth full of soup.

"It's a Latin American dish, consisting of vegetables, potatoes and mayonnaise." Trey explained. "I learnt it from my friend!"

"Trey," Vetrix said. "You're going to be making new friends. I'm sending you to school."

"Erm... I guess I need to sharpen up on skills then..." Trey asked.

"That's the point. Also, it's a good move as you'll actually learn something." Vetrix explained. "Quattro." He added on.

"Come on, dad!" Quattro moaned.

"The exam is in a week. You guys should revise for that." Quinton said.

"Okay, I'll start revising for next week. I'll be studying in my room after dinner." Trey said.

"Mhmm..." Quattro muttered with his mouth full. "This potato salad is delish."

"You'll also learn some manners." Vetrix said.


End file.
